As with all multi-component Program Projects there are common services needed that span several projects. The objective of this Core is to provide biochemical, cellular, molecular, molecular, analytical, and human studies that will be utilized by the Research Projects and Technology Demonstration Core. The Hazard Identification Core (HIC) will provide information for the research projects to better assess the risk of the environmental to the surrounding populace. The Specific Aims of this Core will be to provide research support in three areas; toxicity evaluation, analytical, and human studies. Toxicity Evaluation: This section will provide cytotoxicity screen (cells and tissue slices) as a genotoxic screen (Ames test and unscheduled DNA synthesis in cells/slices) for all the research projects and the Tech Demo Core. In addition we will work with the University to have a gene array service which will provide an evaluation of altered genes in samples from all of our studies. Analytical Section: Since the majority of our projects are studying the processing of arsenic in the environment and its fate/toxicity in animals and humans we will provide arsenic analyses. More sensitive techniques are needed to detect arsenic (total) and arsenic chemical species in various matrixes since our investigations have focused on low, environmentally relevant concentrations of arsenic. Using HPLC-hydride generation- atomic fluorescence spectroscopy and inductively coupled plasma mass spectrometry this section will handle all the arsenic analysis and speculation that will be required from all the research and TechDemo projects. Human Studies: We will continue our well-recognized human studies concerning body burden of metals (e.g. As and Hg). These investigators are an important component of our Superfund application since they allow us access to exposed populations who have been characterized for their handling of metals. These studies offer an opportunity to translate the information and analyses developed in our laboratories to help evaluate human risk assessment. Both the Toxicity Evaluation and Analytical Sections will be generated that biomarkers that can be used in the Human Studies Section to better assess the risk of exposure to arsenic.